Vampires,EarthPriests,EarthPriestesses,Seers,andMe
by ILuvCarsMBaV9513
Summary: When 14 year-old, Dakota Walker, moves to White Chapel to live with her Grandma and cousin, she learns so many things about herself and family. Benny/Grandma, Benny/OC, Grandma/OC, Rory/OC, Ethan/Sarah, Benny/Erica. Please R&R!
1. Leaving

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. However, I do own my OC's._**

**_This is my first MBaV story. Constructive critiscism is welcome!_**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampires, Earth PriestsPriestesses, Seers, and Me**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Leaving**_

* * *

><p>"Ok, so what exactly are we doing?" Dakota Walker asked her friend, Becca Simmons. It was early in the morning, on a Saturday. She was in the upstairs lounge room of her house, sitting on the couch. Everything in the house that she owned had been removed from the house and put into boxes, suitcases, and bags. She was going to live with her cousin and Grandma Weir, in White Chapel. A town that was millions of miles away from L.A., California. She would be leaving her mom, dad, brother, and her family's Malibu Beach house in less than a half hour. She'd be kissing her dreams of being a star, or singer-songwriter good-bye.<p>

"Um... we're going to text him, and tell him he doesn't deserve you." she replied sarcastically. They were both talking about Dakota's ex-boyfriend, Adam, who had been cheating on her for a month.

"Oh, really? Just so he can send back a text saying he deserves better?"

"Oh, yeah huh?"

"Yeah. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm leaving for White Chapel in a few minutes, and start school on monday. I'll meet someone new. Make new friends." she said. Becca glared at her with her own jade-green eyes. "Of course, you'll always be my best friend."

"Thanks. Do you even remember anyone you met the last time you went?" she asked, reffering to the one summer she had spent with her cousin and grandma in White Chapel.

"Well, I remember Benny, and Grandma of course. And, his friend Ethan, and Ethan's little sister Jane. But, that's it." she replied.

"Wait, Ethan is the geeky short one, right?"

"Yes. And, in my opinion, he's kinda cu-"

"DAKOTA! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Mrs. Walker yelled from the front door.

"Oh, well. I have to go now. Come visit me soon?" she asked, as she got up.

"Ok, keep in touch. See you over spring break." Becca replied as they hugged. "Bye." she said as she left out the door.

Dakota went to her room to make sure she had everything. When she entered the empty room, she sat down and pulled out her note book and wrote her last entry in the house she was raised in since the day she was born.

_'Dear journal,_

_Today is probably one of the biggest days of my life. I'm moving out of my parent's house at 14 years old, to go live with my Grandma and cousin, in White Chapel, Ontario, Canada. Which is millions of miles away from Malibu, California. My furniture, clothes, and other miscellaneous things have already been shipped to Grandma's. I can't wait to meet new people, and make new friends. The real reason why I'm the only one in my family going to White Chapel is that-'_

"Dakota! Dako-. Oh, there you are. Come on, let's go." Her dad said as he came in.

"Ok, I'm coming." she said as he went back downstairs and outside to the car. "I guess I'll just have to finish this later." She sighed as she put her notebook back into her carry-on bag. She walked out of her room and stopped. "Tubby! Checkers! Here guys!" she yelled. Just then, an orange tabby-cat kitten, and a black and white pomeranian puppy run around the corner out of the lounge. They both followed her down the stairs, to the front closet. She pulled out a little black-and-white checkered dog carrier, with the word 'Checkers' on the front, sides and top. "Checkers, come here baby." she adressed her dog, who replied with a small bark, and a wag of her tail before entering the small cage. "There you go, girl." Dakota said as she locked it and went to the kitchen. She came back with a water bottle, two black-and white checkered bowls, also labeled 'Checkers', and a bag of dog food. She put a handful of food in one bowl and placed it in the crate. She picked up the carrier, and headed for the door. Tubby meowed. "No, I'm sorry, Tubby. You can't go this time. You have to stay here with Brendon. I'm sorry, boy. I love you, I'll see when I come to visit, okay?" She said as she picked him up and hugged him. She started to cry as he purred and huddled into her neck.

She put him down and stood back up. "Okay." she started as she dried her eyes. "So, I have your brush, shampoo, harness,leash, toys, food, bowls, bed and blanket, jacket, sweater, your 'Puppy-Booties' boots," She named off all of Checkers' things, and put them into a big black/white tote. Everything that had been bought for or given to the dog was black, white or black-and white checkered. "And you already have your regular collar on. So I think that's it. Goodbye friends, beautiful ocean, beautiful house, my dreams, my bedroom with an ocean view." she said as she opened the door, and stood in the door-way. "Goodbye Tubby. Goodbye Malibu. Goodbye home. And, goodbye life that I've known forever." she cried as she closed the door on the life she once knew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! First chappie! Find out what the real reason only Dakota is going to White Chapel in the next chapter!<strong>_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Airport

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. However, I do own my OC's._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Airport**_

* * *

><p>She sat in the back of her father's ford pick-up, looking out the window, with Checkers at her side. Her 10 year-old brother, Brendon, was looking out his window, listening to his iPod. She could feel the tears forming again when they passed her school, a friends house, or even her favorite place, the beach.<p>

"Honey, you have to stop worrying. Everything will be fine." her mother's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I know, it's just the whole reason why I'm the only one going."

"We understand, sweetheart. It's just that your powers are coming in earlier than they should." her father chimed in.

"That, and the fact I've already started hearing thoughts too."

"Well, we'll be at L.A.X. in a minute."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile<em>**

**_White Chapel_**

"But Grandma,-"

"No buts, Benny. She gets the bigger room because she's the girl. And, she needs the loft space as her bedroom." Grandma Weir said to her grandson, Benny Weir, as the movers started moving Dakota's stuff into the spare bedroom upstairs.

"Fine." he replied hastily, as he put a box of stuff on the table. Just then, Ethan, Jane, and Sarah came in around all the stuff in the front hall.

"Hello, what brings you three here?" she asked.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan are away on a weekend trip, and asked me to babysit Jane 'till they get back on monday." Sarah replied. "And, we also came by to see if we could help with anything?" she asked.

"Oh. Well go ask the movers if there's anything to do." she said as Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and Jane went back out the front door to the truck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the airport<strong>_

"Okay, so you're sure you have everything?" her mother asked before Dakota got on the plane.

"Yes. And, thanks Dad. For buying me a first class ticket." she replied. She hugged her dad and brother first. Then took her time saying goodbye to her mom.

"Tell Grandma, we said hi, okay?" her mom siad as they both cried.

"Okay. I love you guys. Oh, and Brendon, take care of Tubby, okay?"

"Okay. I love you too, and I'll miss you. You're the best big sister." Brendon said as he cried and hugged her again, almost tackling her.

"I'll miss you guys, too. And, to keep in touch with me, here." she said as she gave him two small boxes out of her bag.

"An iPhone! And a webcam! Thanks! You really are the best sister ever!"

"Your welcome. That's why I was babysitting more, last month. I already had it programmed to play your favorite music and games. Mom and Dad are the first two speed-dials, I'm the third. I wish I had time to show you how to use it, and jail-break it, but I left instructions in the secret compartment in my room. There is also another surprise in there."

"Really? Thanks!" he hugged her again.

"You remember the code, right?" she asked.

"Our birthday?" he asked.

"Our birthday." she replied. She didn't mind sharing a birthday with him, it's not like it was planned. "Goodbye, li'l buddy."

"Wait, what about our secret handshake?"

"Oh, yeah, huh? I almost forgot." She said as she put the dog carrier and her bag down.

"Left, Right. Shake, shake. Boom, Pow. Touch the ground! High five! Left, Right! Grrrr!" they both yelled as they did their little dance that went along with the chant. Their parents looked on with smiles on their faces.

She ruffled his dirty blonde hair. "Bye." she said as she turned around picked up her things and made her way to the plane.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Okay, Chapter 2 is up. You know the drill!<span>_**

**_Please review!_**


	3. New Life

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. However, I do own my OC's._**

**_So sorry for making you wait for the new update! I have a lot going on this month. I'm helping with decorations for 4-H, and the county fair! That, and I've got a problem with writer's block lately. My other story, 'Halloween' proves it. And please check that one out, and help me with your ideas!_**

**_Anyway, my personal life problems aside._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**New Life**_

_**White Chapel**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that we have all her stuff upstairs, it's time to go to the airport." Grandma said, as she and the four kids sat down in the living room.<p>

"Oh, I'll go pick Dakota up." Sarah said standing up.

"Ok, thanks. Have Benny and Ethan go with you. I'll watch Jane." she replied. Ethan and Benny followed Sarah out the door.

"Okay, tell me more about Dakota." Sarah asked as she started the car.

"Well, she has a little rat dog, named Checkers." Benny said from the backseat of the car.

"What? It is not a rat dog! It's a black and white Pomeranian puppy." Ethan said from the front seat beside Sarah.

"Wow, care about her much?" She asked.

"No! Kinda." he replied. Sarah gave him a look. "Sorry, Sarah. It's just that when we were ten she came to visit one summer, and she was kinda cute then. It was before I met you."

"Dude! That's my cousin!"

"I know, and I can't wait to see her again!"

"See who again?"

"AHH!" they screamed.

"Rory! Gah!" Ethan yelled. Benny hit him on the upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelled. "So, anyway. Where we goin'?"

"To the airport to pick up my cousin." Benny replied.

"Oohh, is your cousin a hot babe?" he asked.

"According to Ethan." Sarah answered.

"Hey! I said she was cute!" he defended himself. "She's from Malibu, California."

"Wow! Long way from home, then, huh?"

"Yeah. And, again: Dude! That's my cousin!" Benny said.

"C'mon, guys. Just shut-up!" Sarah yelled.

"Sorry, Sarah." The three boys said. They spent a few minutes in silence.

"Hey, guys!"

"AHH!" They all screamed again.

"Erica! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, as she turned to her vampire friend sitting next to her.

"Just thought I'd,... fly by. See what you were doin'" she replied.

"We're on our way to the airport to pick up Dakota, Benny's cousin. And, according to Ethan over there," Sarah said gesturing towards the boy in the front seat next to Erica. "She is 'hot'."

"Again, I said she was, cute, not hot!" he defended again.

"Hm. Where she from?"

"Malibu, California." Benny said.

"Wow. Where the sun is."

"Yeah..."

"So..."

"...Ummm..."

"What are we talkin' about?"

"Oh, look. We're here." Sarah said boredly. Benny got out of the car and leaned up against the side.

"Well, I'm gonna go find something to eat. So, see ya later." Erica said before she was gone in a flash.

"How about you, Rory? You gonna go some where too?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll just wait to meet Dakota on monday. Bye!" he said as he vanished too.

Ethan turned back to Sarah, who was looking out the window with her arms crossed. He could notice something was wrong with her. "Sarah? You okay?"

"No."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"You."

"What?"

"Oh, don't play games, Ethan!" she snapped, turning towards him. Her eyes glowing green, and her hands resting in her lap. Ethan reached for her hand. When they touched, he immediately had a vision.

_"Well, Ethan? Who's it gonna be? Me, or Dakota?"_ Sarah's voice rang inside his head. Okay, so it wasn't technically a vision. It was more reading her mind, than a vision.

When he came back to the present, he noticed she was looking at him with a sympathetic look, her eyes back to the normal chocolate brown they usually were, as if she knew he'd read her mind.

"Well? What did you see?"

"...Nothing... It's what I heard."

"What?"

"I heard you asking me 'Well, Ethan? Who's it gonna be? Me, or-"

"DAKOTA!" they heard Benny yell.

They saw a curly blonde-haired girl run up to the car with a black and white checkered dog carrier and tote in one hand, a purse and suitcase in the other. "Benny!" she yelled. She put her stuff down by the car and hugged him. "Oh, my god. I missed you!"

"I missed you too." he replied as he hugged her back.

Ethan and Sarah got out of the car to help. "Wait, Ethan." she said, making him turn around. They sat on the hood of the car. "You read my mind, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to! I choose you though. I like you more tha-mmph!" he said, but was cut off by a powerful kiss from Sarah.

"I like you, too." she whispered, breathing hard.

"Hey! Save it for another time! You two have all weekend to do that! Oh, but Ethan? Congratz dude!" Benny said, holding the dog carrier.

Both of them separated quickly, but not before they almost fell off the hood of the car.

"Ethan!" Dakota yelled, running up to him with open arms.

"Hey, Dakota." he said as they hugged. He could feel Sarah's peircing eyes staring at him."Dakota, this is my fri-, I mean girlfriend, Sarah. Sarah, this is Dakota." he said, after he let go. When she didn't, he looked to Sarah, and mouthed the words: 'Help me!'

"Hey, Dakota! You heard him. Now get your hands off my man!" she yelled. Dakota quickly complied.

"Sorry. I get a little carried away sometimes."

"It's fine. As long as you don't do that again." Sarah said.

Benny got in the back seat. Dakota soon follwed suit. Ethan went over to Sarah's side before she did, and opened her door for her. "Thanks." she said. She pulled him into another short kiss, before she got in. After she was in, he closed the door, then got in on his side.

The ride home was spent mostly in silence. Except for Benny and Dakota talking, and catching up on things, and Checker's barked every five minutes.

When they got to the house, Sarah just dropped them off.

"Well, bye, see you guys later." Sarah said, as Jane got in the car. "Oh, and Benny. You were right. We," she looked at Ethan. "do have ALL weekend to do that." she said with a wink. When they pulled out of the drive way, Ethan looked out the window at Benny and smiled, Benny gave him two thumbs up and an equal smile. Then Ethan slid over to sit next to Sarah, and put his arm around her. Jane rolled her eyes, as they drove off to Ethan's house.

Both Benny and Dakota laughed, as they went up the front steps.

"Grandma!" Dakota yelled as she hugged her grandmother.

"Oh, Dakota! How have you been, sweetie?"

"I've been fine! How are you?"

"Oh, just the same."

"Good. Oh, and Mom, Dad and Brendon say hi."

"Tell them I say hi too."

"I will, as soon as I get settled in, I have to call them and tell them I made it safely."

"Ok, and then I want to talk to the both of you."

"Ok." Benny and Dakota said. Then Dakota went up to her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dakota's POV:<strong>_

When I walked into my room, I noticed the walls were a light purple. The room was big, and also had a loft. When I was little, I wanted a room like this. Well, now I knew to be careful what you wish for. I let Checkers out of her cage, and let her walk around to check the room out too. Then I walked up into the loft, where my bed was, the walls up here are painted dark purple. Purple is my favorite color. My bed was on the side wall, then there was an area for Checkers, and her things. As I put down her bed in the corner, she was sitting on the floor looking out the window at birds flying over head. "You act so much like Tubby!" I laughed. The back wall, that was the back wall of the house, had a huge bay window, with a window seat. The window seat cushion was also purple.

I went back down to the first level of my room. Also on the back wall, there was two big french doors leading to a small balcony, my desk was looking out the extended part of the window. I have a small walk-in closet on the side wall, with a small bathroom next to it. I walked over to my desk, and put my laptop, iPod touch, iPhone and other things on top of it. When I pulled out my notebook, pens, and pencils, I put them in the drawers, and locked the one with my notebook in it. Then I decided to go out on my balcony. There was a little table and two chairs around it on one side of the balcony, on the other side, was a porch swing painted dark purple, with light purple polka-dots on it.

I sat on the swing as Checkers followed me outside. Benny's room was next to mine. I could see his window from where I sat. I looked across the backyard, to the house behind us. The house was close enough to actually see in the window. I noticed it was Ethan's house and window I was looking through when I saw him walk through the door, and to his computer. Then I heard Benny in the next room. His window was open.

"So,... what are you and Sarah up to?" I heard Benny ask.

"Actually, not much. Jane was supposed to go to a friends house for a sleepover tonight, but her friend got sick, so she can't go. Right now, Jane is forcing Sarah to play Dance Dance Revolution with her." Ethan replied.

"Really? Ugh! So sorry, dude!" Benny yelled.

"Hey, Benny! Keep it down, will you? I'm trying to think over here!" I yelled as I leaned over the side of the balcony, and looked into his window.

"Well, Sorry!" he yelled back.

"Is that Dakota?" Ethan asked, looking at me.

"Hey, Ethan!" I replied. Then, I went back in my room.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan asked.

"I'm right here." I replied as I entered Benny's room. I pulled up a chair, and sat next to Benny.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were thinking." Benny asked.

"I was, for Ethan's sake." I replied.

They both looked at me confused. "Huh?" They said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "Dorks. Ethan, I have an idea."

"Okay, I'm listening" he said.

"What if Jane comes over here for awhile? Then, you and Sarah have the house to yourselves."

"That is a good idea. But, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why not? She can't be that bad."

"She is. Once, I had to give her fifty dollars, just because I wouldn't play a game with her!" Benny chimes in.

"Wow. I'm so sorry, Ethan."

Just then, we heard the song _'A Place In This World'_ by Taylor Swift play. It was my phone.

"What's that?" Ethan asked.

"My phone. I'll be right back." I said as I got up and went back into my room.

When I got to my phone I saw it was Brendon. I picked it up, and answered it. "Miss me already?" I asked as I walked out on the balcony.

_"I missed you before you even left!" _he answered. I laughed.

"So did you like the surprise?" I asked.

_"Yeah! Thanks."_

"You're welcome. So what's up?" I asked as I sat down in one of the chairs.

_"Mom wanted to know if you got there safely."_

_'Oops, forgot to call mom.' _I remembered. "Oh, yeah. I'm all settled in, and everything."

_"Oh. Is Benny there?" _He asked. I knew he would ask for him sooner or later. Brendon absolutey LOVED Benny. The last time me, Mom, Dad, and Brendon visited, Brendon was four, and Benny, Ethan and I were ten. Benny even called him his little brother once.

"Yeah, hang on." I walked back to Benny's room. "Benny. It's Brendon, he wants to talk to you." I said handing him the phone.

He was really excited when he took the phone. He got up and sat on his bed. "Hey li'l man!" he said, starting the conversation.

I turned to Ethan, who was looking down with a detemined face. "Uh,... you okay, Ethan?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just trying to think."

Just then, Sarah walked through the door, turned around and locked it. Then came up to Ethan. "Hey Sarah." Me and Ethan said.

"Oh, hey Dakota. Ethan and I gotta go. Jane and I were playing Dance Dance Revolution for three hours! And then she fell asleep downstairs. So now me and Ethan have some free time on our hands, soo... Bye!" she said hurriedly, then the screen turned black.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. _'Ah, young love.'_ I thought.

"Okay, bye, Brendon." Benny said and hung up. He handed me the phone. "He has my number, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I got the phone, I gave him yours, and Ethan's numbers."

"Oh, I can't believe that you actually bought him an iPhone 4, a webcam, AND a new laptop! With your own money!"

"Yeah, well, I've been babysitting alot this past month. And since I was living in such a rich neighborhood, and all the kids were really spoiled, rude, and snobby, their parents paid me from 100-200 dollars. So, by the end of the month, I had more than enough money for the laptop, webcam and phone. And I used some of the money left over for new clothes."

"Wow. So you still have money left over?" he asked, standing up. I knew what he was getting at.

"Yes, I have about 600 dollars left." I saw his shocked expression, I laughed. "Would you like to come with me and get new video games?"

"YES! Oh, man. Is Ethan gonna be jealous!"

"Um, I think he won't mind." I said pointing out the window at Ethan's window. "Sarah locked the door even. Jane fell asleep."

"Wow, that lucky dog!" He said as he watched Sarah wave at them, then close the window and curtains.

"Well, come on. Before we go to the mall, I think Grandma wanted to talk to us."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Okay, there's chapter 3! Hope you liked it!<span>_**

**_Please review!_**


	4. The Talk

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. However, I do own my OC's._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_**

**_The Talk_**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Grandma. What did you want to talk to us about?" Dakota said as she and Benny walked down the stairs, into the kitchen.<p>

"Right, I wanted to talk to Dakota about her magic." Grandma said as she went down the hall to a wooden door.

"Well, then why do I have to be here?" Benny whined.

"Because it envolves you, genius." she replied. She waved her hands at the door, and mumbled a spell. The door glowed red, green, blue, then yellow. She opened the door and walked inside as the two cousins followed. As they sat down with Grandma facing them, she spoke. "Now, Dakota. You do know that Ethan is a seer, right?" Dakota nodded. "And Benny is a spellmaster?" she nodded again.

"I also know that Sarah is a vampire. So is her best friend, Erica. And Benny's friend, Rory."

"What? How did you know that?" Benny asked as he turned to her.

"I can read minds, doofus!"

"Yeah, but you haven't even met Rory, or Erica!"

"Okay, Benny, I am an earth priestess, and a telepathic 14 year-old! When I hugged you, you were thinking about Erica, and how she's a _vampire_, and she's Sarah's bestie. And, when I hugged Ethan, I could read his thoughts. He was thinking of how Sarah was his new girlfriend, a _vampire_ girlfriend."

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question about Rory!"

"Okay, when we were in the car, you thought: 'I hope Rory doesn't use his vampire nija moves to pop up in the car again.' That's how I know about him!"

"Please stop. We are not here to argue about Sarah, Erica, and Rory. We need to talk about both of your powers."

"Fine." Dakota and Benny said.

"Now, Dakota your powers are coming in. And Benny's came in a year ago. But, don't worry. You will most likely learn faster, because of that extra year to learn life's lessons." Grandma said as she snapped her fingers, and a steaming tea pot with three teacups appeared on the table in front of them.

"Hey!" Benny yelled out defensively.

Dakota poured herself a cup, as did Grandma. "Haha! Girls mature faster than boys!" Dakota yelled, as she punched his arm playfully. He turned to her and was about to punch her back, when she caught his hand without looking. "I wouldn't go there if I were you." she said after seeing his shocked expression out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him and smiled. "In the past four years, I have taken: karate, and every other martial arts class. In school, in Malibu, I was on the girl's wrestling team. And out of school, girl's boxing team."

"Wow, anything else?" he asked, still in shock.

"Hmm. Oh! That's right! I was also on the football team." she replied.

"There was a girl's football team in Malibu?"

"No. I was the only girl on the team. All the guys loved me! I was the best quarter-back that school has ever had!"

"...Wow..." Benny leaned forward and whispered to Grandma. "She scares me!" As a result, both Grandma and Dakota rolled their eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" he yelled as he sat back and moved a little away from Dakota.

"Anyway..." Grandma said getting their attention back. "Benny, as much as I hate to say it, you are going to be training Dakota until she knows everyting you do."

"WHAT!" they screamed at the same time.

"Just until she knows a years worth of spells and lessons." she said as she stood up and walked to a nearby book shelf. She held out her hands flat and waited as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Then, an old book, that looked similar to Benny's spellbook, slid out of one of the shelves and landed in her hands. She walked back to them and sat back down. "Now this is your spellbook, Dakota." she said as she handed her the book.

The book was a faded dark purple, so it looked almost brown. In the lower right corner, in golden cursive letters, it read:

_Dakota Taylor Walker_

"Wow, Grandma. How did you get my name on this thing? It looks like it's over a hundred years old!"

"This is magic." she simply said.

"Wow." Dakota repeated.

"Yeah, wow. Why didn't mine have my name on it?" he said as he pulled his book out.

"It does."

"No, it doesn't." he said looking it over. "See, it should be right here." he pointed to the corner.

Dakota looked at him as if he was crazy. She rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. She then took it from his hands and flipped it over. "There, doofus!" she said pointing to the lower right corner.

"Oh. Benjamin James Weir."

Grandma sat there with her eyes closed shaking her head. "Benny, that's probably why you say the spells backwards sometimes."

"And you want that," Dakota started, standing up as she pointed at Benny. "To teach me spells?" Grandma sighed sadly. Dakota groaned. She sat down and opened the book to a random page, looked at a random spell, read the words, and thought for a moment. She looked at the other teacup still sitting on the tray, then looked at the teapot. Benny watched her intensely, as Grandma sat there with a smile on her face as she watched her granddaughter think about a spell. Dakota pointed her finger at the cup and read aloud from the book. "Teacup-pess, Levitatess." After she said that, the teacup levitated in the air, she kept her focus as she turned her finger upside down, and gently put the cup on the table. Then she pointed at the teapot. "Teapot, See there, Tea where, Pour there!" she shouted. The teapot lifted into the air, and tilted over the teacup, and poured tea until it was full. Before it was too full she pointed again, and spoke another spell. "Teapot, Teastop." The teapot stopped and went back to it's original spot on the tray. "I did it! I can't believe it!" she said standing up again.

"You did! Benny hasn't even learned the levaitation spell!" Grandma said as she stood up and hugged Dakota.

"So? It's one spell!" Benny yelled as he stood up and stomped out of the room, leaving two confused family members behind him.

"I'll go talk to him." Dakota said as she left the room with both of their spellbooks, and walked up the stairs to Benny's room.

When she knocked on the door he yelled at her. "Go away!"

She tried opening the door, but realized it was locked. She rolled her eyes and sighed, she put down his spellbook in front of the door, and walked away to her room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww... Poor Benny, he's jealous that she completed a spell before he even learned it! All she did was look at a random page, read the spell and focus on levitation! That's an over achiever right there!<em>**

**_So, what will happen to Dakota and Benny? What about Sarah and Ethan? Will Benny still be Dakota's teacher? What about Rory? And Erica?_**

**_And where in the world is-!_**

**_Heh, sorry. Got a little carried away there._**

**_Anyway,_**

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Benny's Problem

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. However, I do own my OC's._**

**_Please read and review my other story, 'Halloween'. If I don't get to 20 reviews by next weekend, as much as I don't want to, I will end it. Same goes for this story._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Benny's Problem**_

* * *

><p>Benny lay on his bed, arms crossed looking up at the ceiling, when he heard a knock on the door. He heard her coming up the stairs before, but hoped she wouldn't come in. "Go away!" He quietly locked the door. She tried to open it, but failed. He heard her sigh, and a soft thud in front of the door. Then, once he heard her heels clicking on the wood floor, and her door shut, he sighed, feeling bad. He opened the door to find his spellbook lying on the floor. He picked it up and shut the door.<p>

"How could she have done that? She just got her book today, and learned and completed the levitation spell in five minutes." he said to himself.

He heard soft crying from outside his window. He got up and looked out, and noticed her door to the balcony was open, and that she was sitting on the porch swing. Then, he felt extremely guilty. He closed the window and sat in his computer chair.

"I shouldn't have done that. She is smarter than me. I shouldn't be surprised she mastered a spell on her first try. I should go talk to her." he said as he stood up, and walked out the door.

He hesitated before he knocked on her door. "Dakota?"

"Benny," she said as she opened the door, wiping away tears. "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. You should be the one to move ahead on your first spell. You're smarter than me. I just can't believe you completed the levitation spell!"

Dakota laughed and sniffled as she walked into the room, and out to the balcony into the cool evening air, and sat on the swing. Benny followed slowly. He sat down in one of the chairs, and put his spellbook on the table next to hers. "I'm sorry, for making you feel bad. I can teach you, instead, if you want?"

"Okay." he said as he picked up his book, as she picked up hers.

She went in and turned the light on outside, and sat on the other chair. She had brought out a couple pencils, and books, and Checkers had followed her out. "Okay, turn to page 213." she said as she opened hers to the correct page.

"213..., 213..., aha! 213!" he exclaimed. She laughed.

"Okay, now look at the fourth spell on the page." she pointed to it as she said it. "And read it out loud."

"To levitate an object, one must focus their energy on one object at a time. One must be specific by naming the object desired to levitate, along with the levitation spell." he read. "What does it mean by saying the object's name along with the spell?"

"Well, remember earlier? 'Teacup-ess, Levitatess'? That's what it means." she said. She saw an understanding look on his face, but it was quickly turned back to being confused. "Okay, let's try this." she said as she pointed to a book. "Point your strongest finger at it, and say, 'Book-ateus, Levitatess' and keep your focus."

He thought for a minute, pointed at the object, and said the spell. "Book-ateus, Levitatess." the object lifted slightly. He lifted his finger a little, and the book lifted more. "It's working!" he said. The book immediately dropped with a thud. "Oops..."

"That's okay. Try it again, but keep your focus, and no talking."

"Book-ateus, Levitatess." he said as he lifted the book up again. He shook his finger back and forth a little. Once, it almost hit Dakota in the head, but both stayed calm. The book kept getting farther away from them, and toward's Ethan's house. Then the book was close to Ethan's window. Benny's hand slipped which made the book thrust forward, hitting the window with a loud thud. Both Benny and Dakota grimaced.

A few seconds later, Ethan popped his head out the window. "What was that?" he whisper yelled.

"His fault!" Dakota pointed at Benny.

"Her fault!" Benny said pointing at Dakota, at the same time she did.

Ethan groaned, and rolled his eyes. "I don't care who's fault it was!"

"Sorry, Ethan! I was helping Benny out with a spell!" Dakota said as she stood up and leaned over the side a little. She pointed her finger at the book and recieted the spell, and the book flies up into her hand gracefully. She turned and put it down on the table. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No, me and Sarah were talking, and she fell asleep. Somehow, I don't know why, because vampires don't need their sleep."

"No, we really don't, but Jane wore me out!" Sarah said as she appeared next to Ethan in the window. "Hey, can we come over?"

"Sure. Come through the back door, though. We'll wait downstairs for you." Benny said as he stood, picked his spellbook up, and headed for the stairs. Dakota did the same.

When they got to the back porch, they sat down in the chairs. They waited for about five more minutes, until they saw the back gate, between theirs, and Ethan's yard, open. Sarah and Ethan walked up to them, holding hands.

"Hey, guys." Sarah said.

"Hey." Benny and Dakota said.

"So what are you two doing with throwing books across the yard, at my window?" Ethan asked, as they all entered the living room.

"Oh, I was helping Benny with a spell. Today, I got my spellbook, read a spell, learned the spell, and completed the spell. All in five minutes."

"Yeah, and the spell was the levitation spell. One I hadn't read yet. So, I got jealous, and stormed out. But, later, I realized she's smarter than me. I shouldn't be surprised."

"Okay, not meaning to be rude, or anything. But, you're smarter than him?" Sarah asked. "How much smarter?"

"Well, I'm an overachiever back home. I was also the valedictorian for eighth grade." Dakota replied.

"So, you're like, perfect then. Right?" Ethan asked.

"No. I have my flaws. Not only am I an earth priestess, I am also a telepath. I can read minds."

"Really? So, that means that everything we think about,..."

"I see, or hear." Dakota said, finishing Sarah's sentence. "But not all the time. Lately, I can mostly see or hear thoughts through touch. Or just by being really close to someone."

"Oh." Ethan, and Sarah said in unison.

"Yeah, so be careful when thinking around her." Benny said.

'_Yeah, 'cause I really don't want to know what you two are thinking about. Ever.'_ Dakota thought. Sarah and Ethan jumped.

"What was that?" Sarah and Ethan asked at once.

'_I can put my thoughts in your heads. I can communicate with you through thought.'_

"That's a little creepy." Sarah said.

"Yeah. Please don't do that again. Not unless you have to tell us something in private." Ethan said.

"Sorry. Well, you guys are welcome to stay. I think Benny wants to help me learn more spells, while I help him do the same." Dakota said, picking up her book off the table.

"Oh, right. You guys can help yourself to some food, and turn the TV on if you want." Benny said opening his book to the first page of spells. Ethan got up and made popcorn, while Sarah flipped through the channels on TV.

"Okay. So, I was wondering about the seventh spell, on page 110." Dakota said as she pointed to a paragraph on the said page.

"Oh, the invisibility spell?"

"Yeah. I can't pronounce this one..." Sarah heard Dakota say as she entered the kitchen and walked over to Ethan.

"Hey." she said softly.

He turns around slowly, and greets her with a smile. "Hey. What are you doing in here?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I didn't want to listen to Benny get another spell wrong."

"Yeah," he chuckled. Just then, the microwave beeped. "Popcorn?" he said pulling the bag out, and placing two big bowls on the counter.

"Sure." Sarah replied as she sat down at the table, and watched him pour the popcorn in to the bowls.

He sat one bowl on the table in front of Sarah, then walked into the livingroom to Dakota and Benny. When he walked in he didn't see Benny. "Uhh... Where's Benny?" he asked, as he set the bowl on the table.

"I made him invisible." she replied blankly.

"Ok..., where is he?"

"I am right here..." Benny said, his voice sounding angry. He tapped Ethan's right shoulder.

Ethan jumped, and turned to where 'Invisible Benny' supposedly was. "Why can't you make him reappear?" he asked Dakota, without taking his eyes off his invisible friend's spot in the room.

"Because,... we both don't know the reverse spell..." she said scanning the pages in her spellbook.

"Okay..." Ethan said slowly.

Just then Sarah walked into the room, not knowing that Benny was invisible and only three inches in front of her. "Hey," Sarah said as she kept walking, Benny turned around. "Where's Be-" she ran right into him, and popcorn went flying everywhere as she and Benny fell down. "Nevermind," she groaned, holding her head while sitting up. "I found him."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL! So funny, popcorn seriously went EVERYWHERE!<span>_**

**_Please read and review my other story, 'Halloween'. If I don't get to 20 reviews by next weekend, as much as I don't want to, I will end it. Same goes for this story._**

**_Anyway,_**

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
